


I don't buy it

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Gods and Monsters [5]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Freya has a human reincarnation, Gen, Lovefool, Lovesick, after dick is hurt by redhood in the movie, dick had a child with starfire, dick is a cute boyfriend, starfire died but isnt relevant to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Freya (Gwen) and Dick are resting after their mission. And a friend of theirs come by, she looks happy, had she gotten a date with someone new?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gods and Monsters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608715





	I don't buy it

So, when the sun came through the windows, a knock on the door woke Freya. Carefully, she untangled herself from her boyfriend's arms. Trying to make herself look decent she combed her hair with her fingers. Had Mar'i come back from the mission she had with the titans? It would be too soon...Skeptically, Freya opened the door. The honey eyed goddess saw Jane standing there, a basket in hand, and her hair, for once, down.

"Jane!"

"Hello Miss, here, miss Dawn sent me to bring you this"

The smell of coffee and muffins was her favorite. Freya grabbed it, her stomach growling slightly causing them both to laugh. Dick, upon hearing their voices got up and used the crutches to get to them. He smiled at the sight, his childhood friends were so happy. He was lucky they were still alive.

"So, how are my favorite girls doing today?" asked Dick grinning at the blondes.

"Hungryyy! Now, sit your sexy ass down! Jane brought us breakfast!" ordered Freya. Dick complied happily, as the females placed everything on the table.

"Soooo...Janeee, whats got ya so happy...mmm?" asked the raven-haired male with a playful smile. Said woman blushed slightly.

"Nothing...I mean, I can't stay long..."

"I know that tone of voice," whispered Freya excitedly. "You got a date!"

"Oh my god, bring your sister we need to do a makeover on Jane!" added Dick, if they could, the couple would be bouncing off the walls.

"NO! I...I don't have a date! Its...food delivery" said embarrassed Jane she wanted the earth to gulp her down.

"Ooooo so you have a crush on the customerrrr" teased Freya munching on her muffin.

"Well...I should, she's been my girlfriend for years now."

And all the happiness was drained in an instant. Tense, the three of them waiting for the silence to break. Truth to be told, Dick had no idea who the girlfriend was, but he was concerned for her. Jane, after all, was one of the few friends he still had contact with. Heck, she is who helped him get the courage to tell his current girlfriend what he felt. Meanwhile, Freya, oh she was very ware who it was. A despicable woman who couldn't be loyal to anyone but herself. And Freya hated it. The blonde knew who the girlfriend was because she saw her a pair of times. Not to mention she also was a villain.

"I'm helpless...just her eyes, her smile. She...notices me. She always did...and I know her better than anyone" whispered wistfully Jane. Lovesick, she was lovesick and the couple could do nothing to help her.

"But...does she love you?" asked concerned Dick.

"Oh Dick, I know she does. After all, she is my girlfriend...I-I know I don't have much, not land, no powers, fame. But it's still enough for her" Sighed Jane playing with her fingers as the couple ate.

"Well, I mean...She doesn't live here. She's always traveling. Can you do this?" Asked Freya, trying her best to be positive.

"I'll get a little place around here, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Jane was hopeful, Freya admired that, but hopefully in something that would end up in disaster "I'm writing her letters nightly, and my life is better each time she writes to me"

"Ok, if you're sure. It's ok...I mean you rejected Kate back in high school because you had a girlfriend." said Dick as he finished up.

"I know its meant to be. Just like both of you are. But thanks, I got to go..."

The pair watched her leave, and as soon as she was out they looked at each other.

"I don't buy it," said Dick.


End file.
